eisenbahnfandomcom-20200222-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dealerofsalvation
Meine Liste Hallöle. He, du bist ja tatsächlich noch hier unterwegs... Ja danke, die pre-Dinger waren mir nicht eingefallen. Wenn dir die Liste zu lang ist oder so, nehm ich sie raus, ich hab das Monster als Excel-Datei. Bei Gelegenheit fang ich an und formatier sie mal bisschen ordentlicher. Gruß, ----Thogo (Disk.) 18:30, 3. Okt 2006 (UTC) :lass mal gerne drin. Ich selber habe nicht die Absicht, zu der Tabelle hinzuzufügen, aber schaun’mer mal, was draus wird ;) --Dealerofsalvation 19:48, 5. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::OK. Ich habse mal auf ne Unterseite gepackt, wie du sicher schon gesehn hast. Meine Idee ist, jedes einzelne Jahr als Artikel zu haben (Lemmata "Streckenchronik 1865" oder so). Wenn du nix zuwider hast, fang ich irgendwann mal damit an und schmeiß die Jahre, für die ich Artikel gemacht hab, aus meiner Liste raus. Gruß, ----Thogo (Disk.) 21:07, 7. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Klar, nur zu. --Dealerofsalvation 17:05, 11. Okt 2006 (UTC) Seite anpassen Hallo ich möchte gerne diesen Artikel http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Bahn/Liste_der_Bauartunterschiede_von_Doppelstockwagenhier einstellen bzw. den vorhandenen Artikel aktualisieren. Leider wird die Tabelle nicht übernommen. Es erscheinen keine Linien. Woran kann das liegen?--Master-davinci 11:37, 7. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo Master-davinci, wegen Krankenhausaufenthalt habe ich leider gerade nicht viel Zeit (Internet-Zugang 1 €/15 min) - das geht aber vorbei, dann werde ich mir das mal genauer anschauen. Gruß --dealerofsalvation 07:34, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Gute Besserung!--Master-davinci 12:26, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Jetzetle :) tut mir leid, dass es etwas gedauert hat. Schöner Artikel. Das Problem dürfte mit der CSS-class "prettytable" zu tun haben, die ist für die Tabellenformatierung zuständig. Dazu habe ich im Systemtext MediaWiki:Common.css die entsprechende class hergestellt. Auf der Spielwiese hatte das einen Effekt, ich bin aber trotzdem nicht sicher, ob nun alles für eine 1:1-Übernahme nötige vorhanden ist. Das dürfte sich aber dann machen lassen, wenn es soweit ist. Ich strebe möglichst weitgehende Quelltextkompatibilität mit de-Wikipedia an. :::Du denkst daran, die Bedingungen der zu erfüllen? Du könntest dich dazu nach richten. Alternativ könnte ich auch gerne, falls du mir das OK gibst, als Admin die Seite mit der kompletten Versionshistorie hierher importieren, siehe . Gruß --dealerofsalvation 14:48, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich habe die Tabelle geschrieben und bei de-Wikipedia eingestellt. Ich habe mir nun aber überlegt, dass die Tabelle auf Eisenbahn Wikia besser aufgehoben ist. Deshalb war meine Überlegung die Tabelle von de-Wikipedia zu Eisenbahn Wikia zu verschieben und die hier schon vorhandene Version zu ersetzen. Die Ursprungsdatei bei de-Wikipedia wurde ich dann löschen lassen. Soweit meine Überlegungen zu dem Thema. :::::Was die angesprochenen Rechte angeht, bin ich kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Du hast aber die Erlaubnis von mir die Tabelle von de-Wikipedia zu übernehmen bzw. zu bearbeiten. Ich hoffe das Reicht so aus. Wenn nicht, musst du mir noch mal genau schreiben wie ich zustimmen muss. :::::Wie ist das eigentlich mit den Bilder, kann man die auch mit übernehmen oder müssen die wegfallen?--Master-davinci 21:52, 18. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::::So, da ist die Liste der Bauartunterschiede von Doppelstockwagen, jetzt mit allen Tabellenlinien, und der Historie von Wikipedia. Falls du die verlinkten Begriffe nicht entlinken willst, kannst du sie mit der Vorlage:wp zu Wikipedia-Links machen, z. B. ergibt . Die Bilder kann man leider nicht einbinden oder in einem Rutsch importieren; man müsste sie stattdessen einzeln erneut hochladen. --dealerofsalvation 12:28, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Danke für den Import! Um die Links werde ich mich noch kümmern.--Master-davinci 13:37, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) "Schmierfett-Chaos" S-Bahn Stuttgart anno '93 Hallo Martin, schön, dass es hier ein extra Eisenbahn-Wiki gibt. Vielleicht könnte man ja hier noch einen Artikel zum "Schmierfett-Chaos" anlegen, welches 1993 am Tage nach der Eröffnung der S2/S3 zum Flughafen zum Totalausfall der Stuttgarter S-Bahn führte. Ich denke, schon vom Ausmaß her hätte diese Sache einen eigenen Artikel verdient. Grüße, --Holger 10:33, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) (de.wikipedia: Holger1974). :Klar, gerne. Selber habe ich dazu aber leider nichts beizutragen. Hast du Material oder auch eigene Notizen dazu? Wir sind hier jenseits des Geltungsbereiches von WP:BLG ;) Gruß --dealerofsalvation 17:10, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Prettytable Huhu. Besser vielleicht als Klasse direkt in die Monobook-Datei des Wikis (wie in der WP). Dann gibts nämlich auch mit keinem Browser Anzeigeprobleme. Mit einer Vorlage sieht das z.B. bei Opera ziemlich eigenartig aus. Gruß, ----Thogo (Disk.) 15:46, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) p.s. Ich hab ein paar Sachen, die ich hier gern schreiben würde, vor allem Tabellen/Listen, die in der WP nun wirklich nicht unbedingt sein müssen. Werde also wieder öfter vorbeischauen. :Meine Güte, ich weiß ja selber nicht mehr, was ich alles schon getan habe ;) Die Prettytable-Class gibt’s hier ja schon, siehe oben auf dieser Disku. Und weil ich mich gefragt habe, wie Kollege Gürbetaler auf „class="wikitable"“ gekommen ist, habe ich mal wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Tabellen angeschaut und jetzt festgestellt, dass Prettytable jetzt nicht mehr aktuell ist. Na gut, dann werde ich im Sinne der Quelltext-Kompatibilität mal die Wikitable-Class einbauen. Gruß, --dealerofsalvation 17:38, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Import Hallo Dealerofsalvation! Wikia hat neulich eine Anfrage von einem Wiki bekommen, bei welchen der Hoster das Wiki nicht mehr "tragen" kann. Dieses Wiki handelt über Eisenbahnen und die Benutzer fragen daher, ob sie die Seiten von ihrem alten Wiki (ca. 200) importieren können. Natürlich geht dies nur wenn ihr damit einverstanden seit. Ich frage dich und Thogo, da ihr hier Administratoren seit und ansonsten keine richte Community besteht. Ich denke, dass der Import eine Bereicherung für dieses Wikia sein wird und warte nur noch auf eine Antwort. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 20:05, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) (PS: Ich schicke die gleiche Nachricht an Thogo) :Ja, die Anfrage war von mir. ;) ----Thogo (Disk.) 21:32, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah prima =) Wenn du, Dealerofsalvation, auch einverstanden bist, kann es losgehen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 09:07, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe am Vormittag alle Seiten vom ursprünglichen Wiki importiert und hoffe dass du damit einverstanden bist. =) Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:34, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Es sind ein paar Spielplatzseiten dabei, die gelöscht werden können, ich kümmer mich in den nächsten Tagen mal drum. Leider kann ich immer noch nicht mit Opera editieren. *grrrr* ----Thogo (Disk.) 13:29, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Klar bin ich einverstanden ;) Danke für die Beiträge. Ich hoffe, in den nächsten Tagen Zeit zu finden, das etwas genauer anzuschauen. --dealerofsalvation 05:15, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, die meisten der Listenartikel sind unfertig... Wenn du willst, kann ich sie mir in den Benutzernamensraum verschieben bis sie komplett sind (was sicher paar Monate dauern wird). Falls dir das Format der Bahnstreckenartikel und der Bahngesellschaftenartikel nicht zusagt, kann ich die auch gern überarbeiten. Das Kategoriensystem ist sicherlich auch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, bzw. jetzt haben wir zwei Systeme, die parallel laufen. Das müsste ich alles noch entsprechend anpassen. (Nebenbei muss ich mich mal kurz echauffieren, dass ich immernoch nur mit diesem &@&%)#§ Firefox editieren kann.) Gruß, ----Thogo (Disk.) 17:22, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) p.s. Einige Artikel hatte ich aus der WP importiert, ich weiß nit, ob wir die unbedingt brauchen, aber ich wollte die Links gern blau haben. p.p.s. Falls du übrigens irgendwo in den Historys auf Benutzer:SomeRailroadFreak triffst, das war mein Büroaccount, den ich auf Arbeit benutzt habe. Bahnhof Affoltern am Albis Wir haben hier einen Löschkandidaten in der Wikipedia. Bitte kurz bei diesem Projekt melden ;-) Lady-Whistler 20:20, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Wie dort geschrieben, auf deiner Diskussionsseite gemeldet. --87.165.38.232 21:41, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) --dealerofsalvation 21:42, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bahnhof Battenberg (Eder) Ein Bahnhof zum importieren ;-) LG Lady Whistler sprich mich an 21:16, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ja, habe den Autor benachrichtigt. Danke & Gruß --dealerofsalvation 03:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bahnhof Riederhöfe möchte abgeholt werden ;-) LG Lady Whistler sprich mich an 15:59, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :OK, Autor habe ich benachrichtigt Gruß --dealerofsalvation 20:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stuttgart 21 Ich vermisse einen Artikel zu Stuttgart 21, dem immerhin größten städtebaulichen Projekt der letzten Jahrzehnte. Am Dienstag geht es endlich los. --Holger1974 19:35, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich könnte auch keinen Sinn darin erkennen, einfach eine Nachahmung des WP-Artikels hier zu haben. Wenn du aber etwas aufbauen willst, das Möglichkeiten ausnutzt, die die WP nicht bieten kann, darfst du gerne loslegen. Z. B. Aktuelles, Fotostrecken, o. ä. Aber eines sei hiermit ausdrücklichst klargestellt: Dies ist ein Wiki für alle Eisenbahninteressierten, egal ob sie den Gegenstand befürworten, ablehnen oder ihm indifferent eingestellt sind. Alle sollen sich durch den Artikel vertreten fühlen können. Das ist die Bedingung. Gruß --dealerofsalvation 20:31, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Einige Artikel zum Export ;-) * Bahnhof Lengerich (Westfalen) * Bahnhof Malters * Esplanade de la Défense (Métro Paris) * Linie L9 (Stadtbahn Alicante) * Linien L1 und L3 (Stadtbahn Alicante) :LG Lady-Whistler 04:41, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Merci, erledigt. --dealerofsalvation 05:18, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Edit:Bin nochmal durch Zufall beim Artikel Linien L1 und L3 (Stadtbahn Alicante) vorbeigekommen. Sag mal hast du nicht "InstantCommons" freigeschaltet, damit die Commons Bilder automatisch eingebunden werden wie in der WP? Wer will denn die ganzen Bahn-Bilder runter und wieder hochladen ;-( :Tipp: Frag mal Tim LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 15:07, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Klingt gut. Nett wäre, wenn das auch für Vorlagen ginge, aber das ist wohl utopisch. Ich hätte auch gerne mal, dass das Interwiki-Präfix „wikipedia“ auf die deutsche statt die englische WP zeigt. Ich hab vergeblich nach einem „Tim“ gesucht, z. B. unter http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tim. Ich bin hier halt ein wenig orientierungslos ;) Meinst du Tim Bartels alias Avatar? Gruß --dealerofsalvation 18:29, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hab ihn gefunden ;) http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Avatar#Eisenbahnwiki --dealerofsalvation 16:15, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Abstimmen LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 08:09, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, zu spät ;) Offen gesagt, nach Durchsicht von ein paar Artikeln ist mir der Inhalt auch etwas zu dürftig, um es als Projekt des Monats empfehlen zu können … wenn nicht gerade das ein Grund sein soll. Aber ich werde dieses Wiki berücksichtigen, wenn ich mal wieder irgendwas rund ums Fahrrad der Welt mitzuteilen habe und es nicht für die WP passt ;) Grüße --dealerofsalvation 04:37, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wikimedia Commons-Einbindung auf Wikia? Hallo, was habt ihr gemacht, dass die BS-Header bei euch hervorragend aussehen udn auch Bilder von Wikimedia Commons wunderbar eingebunden sind? Mit dem BS-Header habe ich schon öfters einen Krampf gekriegt weil das nie so hinhaut, wie es in der Wikipedia ausschaut. Verratet ihr mir euer Geheimnis? ;-) --Saviour1981 (Diskussion) 01:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Moin Saviour, zur Einbindung von Commons siehe drei Absätze weiter oben die Funktion "InstantCommons". Keine Ahnung, ob das dein Problem mit BS-Header löst, ich kann mich an kein Problem damit erinnern. Um welches Wiki geht es denn? Gruß dealerofsalvation 06:15, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :: Hallo Dealer Of Salvation. Sorry für die späte Antwort. Wikia hat mich nicht über eine eingehende Antwort informiert. Habe das jetzt nur durch Zufall gesehen. Also: ich habe vier Wikis, wo ich das einbauen möchte: Bahnbus Wiki, Schnellbus Wiki, Strassenbahn Wiki und Stadtbahn Wiki. Bei letzterem habe ich beim Artikel Linie U35 Probleme, obwohl ich alles korrekt importiert habe. Aber die Formatprobleme waren nciht immer so. Im Gelsenkirchen Wiki konnte ich bei der Linie 302 ganz genau die BS-Tabelle einbauen. Irgendwie merkwürdig. Nun habe ich gelesen, dass man die Wikimedia Commons Einbindung erst bei Wikia beantragen muss, aber las auch, dass es hierzu auch eine Funktion gibt, die man nur betätigen muss. --Saviour1981 (Diskussion) 20:02, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Ich finde auf die Schnelle nichts, aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich bei Avatar alias Tim Bartel nachgefragt habe und er das dann freigeschaltet hat. --dealerofsalvation 10:19, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC)